


Severus Snape - a sketch

by PinkCripps



Series: PinkCripps’s Harry Potter Fanart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cuz Snape Sneers, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Severus “Sexy” Snape is my attempt at humor, Sneering Snape, black and white, that’s probably why he’s sneering, when does he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCripps/pseuds/PinkCripps
Summary: A sketch of Snape, including a...list of attributes. =P• seriously though his robes are really tight  •





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Sketch Edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an edit of this sketch and thought it looked nice, so here it is. =)


End file.
